Read Every Page
by miacastle
Summary: Story takes place 4 years after Kate and Rick officially got together and he's about to pop the question. Will he be able to surprise her? How will he do it? Two-part fic. Fluff. Caskett. :) I'm bad at summaries but give it a shot :D
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Castle. The great Andrew W. Marlowe does. All I dream about is to be a writer and work with him._

_A simple, short and fluff Caskett fanfic. It's a two-part fic and I will post Chapter 2 tomorrow. I love those two characters as much as I love Nathan and Stana. Hope you have a fun time reading this and please review and comment. This is my attempt at writing fanfics again after a year and a half hiatus so forgive me if my writing is a little rugged. :D  
******************************************************************************************************_

"But I want us to read it together!" Castle whines to Beckett as they have their dinner at her loft.

"Why?" she complains again. "You know I have my ritual on how I set a special night being alone with your book and I get uncomfortable with people watching me read." Kate pauses and takes a dumpling. They decided to have Chinese take out tonight.

"Besides, you're the author, you have read it already. Why'd you want to read it again when you will be constantly reminded by it everytime a fan comes on to you?" Castle raised his hands in defeat. The new book has been published and ready for sale but as per Kate's rule, she needed to read it first before anyone else.

"Fine but I have one more proposition and hear me out first" Kate shifts so that Castle knows he has her full attention.

"I want you to do it in my couch at the loft." Kate was about to speak but Castle got to it first "I would just be somewhere near you but not so near as to distract you, you won't even know I'm there" Castle then uses his puppy dog eyes and when Kate saw it, she knew she lost this argument.

"Grrr.. Don't make those puppy eyes again that make me forget my sanity. Fine, I'll do it there but the moment I feel uncomfortable with you nagging me and stuff, I'm heading out the door" Kate said in defeat.

When she looked at Castle, who she was expecting to jump up and down but instead saw a frown on his face. It took her a moment to realize what she said. "No, not like that, sweetie. Of course, not literally. What I meant was I will just stop reading. I won't ever leave you, okay? You know that right?" she said while cupping his face. The face of her one and done. Her Always.

Relief flooded through Richard Castle's body . He can't even think about what will happen if she ever left especially with what he was about to do. He pulled her into a tight embrace, needing to feel her against him.

"I love you" he whispers as he inhales the scent of her.

"Always" she replied as she pulled away and gave Castle a kiss on the cheek. "Now, let's finish this dinner."

What did you guys think of the first part? Please comment and review! I would appreciate it wholeheartedly. :)

Chapter 2 will be posted tomorrow morning.

Sorry if the story line is a bit simple. It was an idea that I wanted and tried to write on paper. :)

Enjoy, Thank You and God bless!


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first attempt at a multi-chapter fanfic. I have never tried to make one before so your reviews and comments are appreciated.

I love Castle and Andrew W. Marlowe and all the writers and all the cast who bring life to the characters we all love.

It was finally Kate's day off. The day she's suppose to have a date night with Castle's new book, the new installment in the Nikki heat series. As promised, she would be reading it as Castle's loft. The day before they met and Kate told the exact specifics of how she wants the day to go and surprisingly, Castle did not object to any of it.

Kate's conditions were she starts very early so by 8AM she arrives and she doesn't want to see him yet. She also wants some snacks prepared in the table by the couch: a variety of sandwiches, chocolates, water, juice, wine and coffee. And the only thing he can do if he wants to open the lights or something is to do it if she's at the bathroom or out to get something. He must do everything discreetly.

The reason why Kate agreed to this is because one, Castle keeps on insisting on it. Two, she loves when he's preparing for something because she loves being surprised by him and she knows there's gotta be one here somewhere.

8AM on the dot. Kate checks here watch. Both excitement and curiosity fills her.

"Here goes nothing" she thought while giggling a bit. She opens the door and there's no sight of him anywhere but she smells his scent and knows he's just nearby. She immediately retreats to the couch and sees the copy of the untitled book with a little sticky note.

"Hope you like this, Read every page. – R.C" it says. She frowns a bit because she feels like there's no feeling to the note. She puts it down and gets the book and started to read. Kate thought that maybe the feelings stuff is inside the book.

She starts the book and of course the first thing she looks for inside is the dedication. Flipping to that page, adding to her dismay, the page is blank. "Castle, what's going on? Why the heck does the dedication page blank?" she shouts to the empty space knowing that Castle can hear her.

Castle at this moment is hiding at his bedroom but he's wise. He set up a hidden camera near where she is so that he can see her reactions, the way she reads and when she's going out so he can set up for her. Right now, Kate is screaming already and she hasn't even started the book. He just smiles at her impatience. But in a few hours, everything will change and hopefully it goes well.

Kate starts reading the book and of course, there's the case and Raley and Ochoa and Dr. Parry and Captain Irons who are based on their real-life friends and Nikki Heat and Jameson Rook. Every book that Kate reads is like a timeline of their journey every year. She smiles at those memories and that makes it more interesting to read. Every now and then, Kate stands up and does something and always upon her return, her glass and is re-filled as well as her snacks.

As the night comes, she opens just one lamp in the small desk beside her. The darkness of her surroundings just adds to the intimacy of her reading and so far, she's just enjoying every moment of it. She even forgot that she's in Castle's loft and that he's in here somewhere. She's almost at the end of the book and she went up to the bathroom for some freshening up.

Castle took this opportunity for his final preparations. He raced down and started lighting up the candles in his loft. He's praying that the smoke detectors don't alarm. He knows he has exactly five minutes to prepare as Kate likes to take this time to go to the bathroom and freshen up and think about what has happened so far in the book. He lights up the candles and throws the petals everywhere. When he hears her to be almost done, he races back up to the bedroom and prepares himself now.

When Kate opened the door of the bathroom, the room's aroma is intoxicatingly romantic: The scented candles and the flowers and the setting of the room. "What's Castle up to?" she thinks of Rook and Heat's story so far and nothing has happened yet to them much to her disappointment but she shrugs it off and sits again to finish the book's last chapter.

Castle is now all suited up. He does one last check. Clothes, hair, face, ring. All is set in place. It's all up to Kate now if she does read every page. He goes out and waits for her to finish.

Kate's at the last page now and nothing hints her of the connection between the romantic set up and the book's ending. She closes the book and sets it in the table.

"Hope you enjoy this. Read every page. – R.C" Kate re-opens the book and goes to flip the next page after the ending.

"Katherine, if you followed my instructions, you're reading this now and thank you for following. How did you find the book?" Kate looks around to find him but still no sign of him. "Go to the next page"

She flips to the next page.

"Kate, will you be my always?" she reads and now tears are in her eyes. She stands to look for him and when she turns, there he is. Kate cannot comprehend what is happening. Her mind is racing and her heart is skipping a beat.

Castle comes closer to her when he realized she's in complete shock. He took her hands in his.

"Kate, four years ago you came here and it was one of the happiest moments in my life. The moment you stepped into my loft, I knew and realized that there is no way I'm letting you go." He pauses as he cups her face and to compose himself. "I know you know that I've been here twice before but right now, I tell you that I'm nervous as hell." She gave her the look and he smiled. "I think the reason I'm nervous is because I've never been more sure about anything than this, Kate. You are the greatest blessing, my answered prayer ." He kneels down on one knee and opens a red velvet box with the most beautiful cushion cut diamond ring and tears are just streaming down her and his face. "Kate, will you marry me?"

Kate let that sink in for moment. She closes her eyes and opens them to stare on to him. "Yes."

"Yes?" Castle asks again to make sure.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes" Kate said again and again and Castle hugged her tight that moment.

"You made me the luckiest man tonight" he whispers.

"You have no idea" she whispers back giggling. "I guess you have to put a ring on my finger now"

"Right, right, sorry" Castle said and they broke off the hug and took the ring out and put it on Kate's finger.

"It's beautiful, Castle. I love it." She turned to him. "And I love you"

"Always" Castle said affectionately.

They sit on the couch cuddled up in each other and just savoring the moment. Here in his loft, with candlelight lighting the shadows of their interlaced bodies.

The look into each other's eyes and both knew that this was their one and done, their always, their forever.

They lean in for the longest, most passionate kiss they shared so far.

Please comment and review! I'm back from a long hiatus of writing so I may be a little rough.

Hope you enjoyed reading and God bless! :D


End file.
